A New Creature
by Screaming Kittycat
Summary: A woman walked into the Hotel Cortez, her eyes were unnerving, she heard whispers in the walls that told her all the secrets, this was a being that no one in the Hotel could comprehend, and no one knew what to feel when they stared at her crazed gazed. Except for James Patrick March. He felt curious and excited, this being was a prize he wanted to keep, and she wanted to stay
1. A New Creature Arrives

When a mother and daughter came into Hotel Cortez all who looked upon them felt uncomfortable, it wasn't the mother who made their spines tingle but the daughter, her dazed like stare was unnerving, it was like she stared into your very soul. She had a sleepy smile that looked like she knew something but didn't like to share, she had piercing blue eyes and raven black hair that tumbled down her back like obsidian waves, she wore a deep red dress that hugged her body where it mattered and flowed out around her arms and legs.

The only feature she had that resembled her mother was her blue eyes, the rest of her was completely different. Her mother golden hair that curled around her head and floated, she wore pale colours, with pale pink blouse and a light purple pencil skirt. "I have a reservation" the mother ordered, her tone posh

"Name?" Iris, the woman who did all the work for the Hotel, stated plainly, forcing her eyes not to look at the unnerving stare of the young woman behind the blonde

"Macy, Jaqueline Macy" she replied, as if her name was important "I ordered two rooms"

Iris took a moment to look at the list "ah yes, room 67 and 69" she turned around and took the room keys, she passed it to the woman "have a good stay"

"Come along Lyris" Jaqueline ordered, she walked with her daughter gliding behind her

"That girl…there's something wrong with her" Iris muttered to herself, watching the young woman follow her mother without a word, no one noticed the real head of the Cortez standing above the scene with a curious look in his penetrating gaze

 ** _Aahahahahaha_**

Lyris was sitting quietly in her room, she sat on her bed and stared at the room in wonder "So many screams…" she said softly, to anyone who heard her voice they would have a sudden rush of nervousness, the woman sounded crazy, like her mind was somewhere else yet her body was here. She liked the Hotel, so many different feelings coursed over her, whispering their secrets. Her mother liked to go to different hotels to have another affair with her many secret boyfriends, she was a product of one of these affairs, her mother's husband, not her biological father, had gotten suspicious of his wife's disappearance so she began taking Lyris with her. Her family was rich so it was not hard to go to numerous hotels and reserve two rooms "Somebodies here" she looked to the corner with a dreamy smirk, a shimmer caught her attention "Somebody who needs love" a strange creature shimmered into existence and ran over to her, she brought her hand up and touched the things cheek, it stopped "poor thing…addicted to addiction…" she pulled the creature down and placed its head on her lap, stroking its wrinkly pale skin "even a demon needs love" the creature, who initially wanted to take it's pleasures out on her supple flesh, now knelt on the floor with its head on her lap, letting her long black nails stroke its skin.

That was what Mr James March saw from his spot in the shadows


	2. Such Delightful Company

Mr March was only ever interested in the thrill of the kill and the beautiful Mrs March. It was what made his every lasting life in the hotel worth it. Now, however, he had a new interest. The woman in room 67. He was intrigued when he watched her walk through the lobby of his hotel, her eyes saw things no one else did, a strong yet different wisdom was held within. Wisdom…and pure insanity.

His interest grew when he saw the enchanting woman caressing his pet addiction demon, as though she was its mother. This woman was like no other, her aura radiated darkness, an uncontrollable evil.

He watched her for an entire week. Her mother had many different men enter her room, night after night her addiction to sex and the idea of cheating on her husband grew to an obsession. James cared not for the perverted woman, it merely gave him the opportunity to study the raven-haired woman longer.

Her mother usually left her daughter in the hotel with strict orders not to leave it. The third day he finally revealed himself to her. She was sitting at the bar, drinking a glass of vodka and lemonade by herself. Liz Taylor was talking to some stranger off at the other side of the bar. People scattered about, some drinking alone whilst others muttered to their friends or next round of fun.

"What is a beautiful young woman such as yourself doing all by herself at the bar?" he asked smoothly, his voice dipped low into a seductive tone.

She turned to him slowly, dreamy eyes stared deeply into his. A feeling of pins and needles covered his body from head to toe. It wasn't unpleasant, no, in fact, it was a marvellous feeling. "I'm waiting for my next meal."

He smirked as he understood her perfectly "The meals at the bar are so delectable, the Cortez always treats its special guests with the finest delectable"

She smirked back at him, eyes twinkling with delight "Am I one of these special guests?"

"That depends on how well you pay the admission fee" his eyes glanced over at a strapping young man sitting two seats down, he was staring at the raven-haired beauty with a lust filled gaze, most certainly dreaming of all the nasty and raunchy things he could do to her flawless body "I believe your meal has arrived" he nodded to the man and stepped away, letting him know silently that she was his for the night.

He watched from the side as the raven-haired beauty coerced the man to his bedroom. He could tell the man thought it would be an easy lay as the woman was clearly insane, yet she was skilled in the art of seduction. Once the man decided it was time to retire, he followed them from the shadows, hoping this was not going to be a night of sex, he would not watch. "So are we doing this or not?" the slimy man asked, he was already stripping down to his smalls.

She smirked devilishly "be patient, pleasure comes to those who wait" she sauntered up to him, her delicate hands trailed softly along the man's rounded jaw. The man shivered at the exquisite feelings the woman could inspire. "such soft skin" she whispered softly as her eyes admired the man's pale skin. James watched on curiously, what devious thoughts were swirling in the temptresses mind.

Lyris leant forward and kissed the mans jaw, sucking on it slightly. He moaned, unable to control his urges. She trailed her inviting lips down to his neck "so soft it would be easy to…pierce through" with those ominous words she opened her mouth wide and sank her razor sharp fangs into his neck. James stared at the marvellous sight before him, the dangerous woman was draining the man dry, the poor victim could do nothing but silently scream as if his terror took his voice away. She removed herself from the man's neck as his body went limp. Mr March stared at her lips with rapt attention as her tongue darted out to clean her lips, though blood still dripped down her chin.

"You are a marvellous creature" he whispered to her as he revealed himself. She looked up from the dead body, her dazed eyes were lost in rapture, the thrill of the kill and the bloodlust had completely taken her over "did you enjoy your meal?"

"The naughty man tasted like dirt but was filling, the blood was just for fun" she cocked her head to the right "did you enjoy my meal Mr March?"

"It was enjoyable, how did you know?" she smiled sweetly.

"The dead told me, they like to whisper" she made a tsking noise and pouted much like a mother did when she scolded her child "naughty naughty, you've killed so many" she swayed towards him "your darkness sings to me" she placed her hands on his chest, warming it for the first time in years, since his rebirth he had felt cold, empty, he felt nothing unless he killed. This woman was strange, she made him feel alive, literally "makes my skin tingle" she ran her hands down to his stomach, making his breath hitch "lights a fire in my belly" her lips grazed his as she spoke, hot breath fanned against his skin. If his blood still pumped like a hot-blooded American it would have shot straight down south.

"What are you?" he blurted out, his mind jumbled from her seductive antics.

She smirked and stepped back "my mother had an affair with a man and that created me."

"You were conceived in sin?"

She nodded "Yes, conceived in sin and by the biggest sinner of them all…the devil."

James smiled widely "The devil?" how intriguing, he had heard of many children being conceived when a person is possessed by a demon. Though they weren't as monstrous and enchanting as this woman before him.

"My soul was, not my body. Before the devil was taken by the angel of death he created a demonic soul, me" she gestured to herself "and when a child was conceived in sin I possessed its body and ate its soul. "

"What a wicked thing to do," he said chipperly "I like it."

She stepped back towards him, her seductive smirk returning "your hotel called to me. A place to let your sickest pleasure come to fruition, a beautiful hell" she let a pale, slender finger trace his jaw "and presiding over it was a man who was as wicked as the devil himself."

"You know how to flatter a man, my dear," he said in a low tone, this woman was a master at seduction. He thought it was only the Countess that could ignite such a raging fire within him, her wickedness called to him like a siren call but this raven-haired beauty, her call was like an orchestra that could light a volcano. He would not betray his beloved though, oh no, he was a man of honour.

"I can feel you slipping through my fingers like sand" she stepped back and made a distance common for strangers "I should go for a shower, mother would be so displeased to see me in such a state" with that she left for her bathroom, leaving him staring after her with pent up frustrations and sexual longing.

"What an interesting creature" he had always wanted to be a mentor. John Lowe was, for a short time, his perfect student but since his death, that dream had died. This woman could be an excellent student. She was unrefined and messy, she needed flair, a style to call her own rather than the brutish way she kills now. He would make her into a perfect killing machine, a beautiful masterpiece of darkness and wickedness "I will make the devils child the greatest killer known to man" he left the room and begun preparing, first thing was making sure this woman stayed in the hotel.


End file.
